Lost Treasures
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: Stefan and Damon discover one of their father's secrets. It leads them to discover that they have a niece and a nephew who is in foster care. WARNING: Some segments with abuse...and there's spanking as discipline! don't like don't read! And Rated M just in case...but may be suitable for Teens. I am collaborating this story with my friend LolaWorld!
1. Family Secrets

FAMILY SECRETS

Damon Salvatore took a swig of his whiskey as he heard the door bell through the manor. He sighed placing his glass down on the old mahogany end table. He jogged slightly to the door and opened it to a bubbly Caroline Forbes.

"And what can I do for you?"

Damon asked snidely reaching up on the top of the door and leaning on it. Carline just rolled her eyes and pushed passed him.

"I called Stefan earlier; he's giving me a box of donations for the town rummage sale."

Before Damon could add any snide remark Stefan came down the stairs. He was carrying a rather large box full of antiques.

"Here you go Caroline," Stefan smiled his charming smile as he handed the box over to her.

"Thanks Stefan my mom and I really appreciate it."

She flashed a smiled before leaving the house.

Stefan made sure Caroline was out hearing range before he grabbed Damon's arm; and pulled him towards the sitting room.

"What the hell man, watch the shirt."

Stefan turned sharply towards him pulling out a small journal form his back pocket of his dark jeans.

"You have to look at this!"

"Okay, okay, I'll look, take it down a peg or two, dang."

"Sorry, I can't help it! This was Mom's diary! She wrote in it that Dad had a baby with another woman when I was like two. Her name was Margaret Mitchell."

"Damn, so we had another sibling?!" Damon said out of shock.

"Yeah, a brother, his name was Jacob Mitchell. You know what this means don't you?"

Damon nodded looked at Stefan, "Uh huh, that our father was a cheating man whore."  
Stefan tried is best to stifle his smile.

"No, I mean yes, but no. We might have some family out there. Like nieces or nephews, cousins, who knows?"

"Humm, intriguing thought little brother."

"I know, I was thinking maybe we can talk to Liz. I mean she's the Sherriff she should be able to help us track any long lost relatives."

"Yes, true; but, we're talking generations here Stefan."

Damon said walking back over to his drink.

"You're right; I'll start researching online."

_**Mean While in Pennsylvania**_

"_Naomi, come here!" _

_She heard her father yelling her name. The thirteen year old slowly walked down the stairs afraid from the tone in her father's voice. She could already tell he was drunk. When he was drunk, he was angry, mean and angry._

"_Yes dad?" _

_She asked nervously walking into the kitchen where he was sitting drinking his fourth beer. _

"_Didn't I tell you to take out the recycling.?"_

"_Yes dad I did it already." _

_He stood up quickly, grabbed her hair and pulled her to the recycle bin that had three beer cans inside. _

"_Does that look like the recycling is out!?" _

"_No, but sir you just put them in there." _

_She tried to hold in her tears. Without warning she felt his fist connect with the side of her face. She flew back a bit as she slid across the kitchen floor. _

"_Do not talk back to me!" _

_He yelled and kicked her in the stomach. She was crying but she couldn't fight back. Too afraid of any further damage he might cause if she moved._

"_Naomi! Naomi!" _

"Naomi!" She heard the voice again but this time awakened. It was her older brother Will. She looked around and realized it was only a nightmare. It had only two weeks since she and Will had been taken away from their abusive, drunk father and placed with a foster family.

Will hugged her as he stroked her hair until she calmed down.

"It's ok Nay-Nay," he kissed her head.

Will was fairly mature for a fifteen year old. Their mother died when he was thirteen. Before that, she had been sick with cancer since he was nine. Since the age of nine he had been taking care of his little sister. Their mother was physically unable and their father wasn't any decent father.

"I-I keep having that memory! It won't go away!" She cried hugging him tightly.

"Shh-I know sweetie but he can't hurt us anymore," he whispered into her ear.

There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Will, Naomi, everything okay?"

Samantha Morgan, their foster mother, asked as she opened the door. Will nodded as he wiped Naomi's tears away.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare," he gave her a small smile.

Sam smiled back softly and walked towards the kids. She placed a single kiss on both of their heads.

"Jason and I are just in the other room if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan," said Will sweetly.

Naomi hugged Will until she fell back to sleep in his arms. Will smiled sadly to his self and gently kissed her head and he guided her back down.

"We're going to be okay Nay-Nay, I promise you."

He whispered before turning around and walking out towards his own bedroom.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD VD

Damon popped his head into Stefan's bedroom.

"If you don't head out now you're going to be late for school."

"I know, I'm ready, just had to print out a few things for Sherriff Forbes. She can help us with all the legalities."

Stefan held a huge stack of papers along with a comprehensive notebook.

"Were you up all night researching?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help it; I found a lead and then kept going. It took me all night but I found them."

"Found who?"

"Two of our only living blood relatives, Naomi and William Mitchell."


	2. The Surprise

_THE SURPRISE_

"Naomi and William Mitchell? Really? Hey, how about I'll drive you to school so you can tell me more about them. I'll drop you off and then take all of the info over and see Liz about it?"

"Ummm, sure, I guess that would work. I'll just have Elena drive me home after school."

VDVDVDVDVDVD

Sheriff Forbes had to pull a few strings but she was finally able to track down the foster care family and make arrangements for Stefan and Damon to visit. It was Friday afternoon and the Salvatore brothers were heading on a plane to Pennsylvania.

VDVDVDVDVDVD

Stefan and Damon arrived at the Morgan house. Damon knocked on the door. Samantha answered; she greeted them with a huge smile.

"You must be Damon and Stefan, I'm Samantha. Please, come in."

The Salvatore brothers walked in with smiles and complimenting pleasantries. They each followed Samantha into the living room.

"The children aren't due home for another twenty minutes and my husband will be home around six."

"Do the kids take a school bus or walk?" Damon asked to keep the conversation going.

"School bus," she answered.

There was some silence.

"May I get either one of you something to drink?"

Damon and Stefan looked at one another, "we're fine, thank you," Damon answered for them both.

A few more minutes of silence went on before Samantha spoke again.

"I'm sorry if this appears a bit blunt; but, Damon, you are so young, I'm sure you have your hands full with your teenage brother here," she smiled at Stefan, "are you sure you could handle an 11 and 15 year old as well?"

"I'm not THAT young. I'm twenty-five."

Damon wasn't lying, he physically was twenty-five, he simply left out the part to add another 100+ years to that. Samantha gave him a big smile.

"Twenty-five," she chuckled softly, "Oh I remember twenty-five. Sweetie, like it or not you're still just a baby; but, Sheriff Forbes gives you the highest recommendations.  
"That's good to know, thanks," said Damon politely.  
Samantha was about to ask another question when the school bus pulled up.

"There they are," she smiled, "now, you should both know that Naomi is a bit shy and Will, well, Will can be a bit over-protective. He may come across a bit harsh at times but truthfully, inside he is just a scared little boy.

"Damon and Stefan nodded as they understood. The kids walked in not expecting anyone home but their foster mother. Will noticed the two strangers first and instinctively stood in front of Naomi.  
"Will! Get your big butt out of my way!"  
"Knock it off Naomi," said Will as he took her hand.  
She peeked around her big brother and noticed Damon and Stefan smiling at them both. Samantha was nearby as well.  
"Umm Mrs. Morgan, is everything okay?" Will asked cautiously.  
"Yes, everything is more than okay. Don't be afraid. Come on in and shut the door behind you. I have your snacks ready on the table."  
Will kept an eye on the Salvatore brothers as he guided his little sister over to the kitchen table. There was a tall glass of milk waiting for both of them along with two homemade oatmeal cookies each. They sat down then Samantha, Damon and Stefan sat with them.  
"Will, Naomi, this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They are your long lost uncles."  
"Uncles?" Asked Will, "neither of our parents had any other siblings."  
Samantha looked at Will then back at the Salvatore.  
"Will is right; they didn't so how are you their uncles?"  
Damon tried to think of something quick, Stefan stepped in with an idea.  
"Well, that's because we are also uncles to your father. So we're like your Great uncles."  
"But you're so young?" Will asked suspiciously.  
Damon chuckled, "Nothing gets past you does it William."  
Will just glared at Damon. Damon glared back with a slight raise of his eyebrow. Will backed down. Stefan quickly thought of a reason.  
"Let's just say long story short we are all related due to a love affair."  
Will and Samantha appeared to accept the answer. Naomi stayed silent. She simply observed everyone's interaction with one another. She quietly chewed on her cookie and sat as close to Will as she could. Stefan smiled at her and she smiled back. Damon smiled at her as well then backed his chair out.

"Okay, well here is the plan; Stefan and I will be here for a few days and we want to get to know one another. When it's time for us to go back we can all decide together the next step we want to take, does that sound fair?" Damon asked looking at his niece and nephew.

William looked Naomi and she gave him a nod. He smiled at her then back up at Damon.

"Okay, sounds fair," he answered.

"Alright good; well, Stefan and I will let you go about your normal routine. We'll be back in the morning and pretty early so you may want to go to bed early."

Naomi and William didn't like that idea.

"Why?" William asked.

"Let's just say it's a surprise. Samantha knows but she promised she would keep it a secret; BUT, I promise you that you will BOTH love where we are going."

Samantha smiled at her two beautiful foster children as both sets of eyes lit up to the mere idea of doing anything fun. Damon liked his new role of being an uncle. It wasn't too different from being a big brother; but now he had two other kids that he would have the honor of loving and taking care of.

"Okay then, we'll see you in the morning," said Damon.

"Kay," said William with a big smile.

VDVDVDVDVVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV DVDVD

It was bright and early when Naomi woke up. She ran into William's bedroom.

"Will! Wake up! Wake up!" She requested gleefully.

William woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Naomi, it's TOO early, go back to bed," he mumbled.

She was jumping up and down, "I can't! I'm too excited! PLEASE get up. Please, please!"

Will chuckled tiredly seeing how excited his little sister was. He hasn't seen her like this is a very, very long time. He flung his covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Okay, okay I'm up," he flashed her a half tired smile.

"Yay!"

Naomi smiled and ran out of the room back to her own. She went to her closet and stared at the selection of clothing. She decided on her black creased leggings and her mocha 'Fashion Icon' tunic. She crawled in the bottom of her closet to pull out her black studded Moto Boots, that her mother had bought her for her 11th birthday. She finally has the chance to wear them. She ran a brush through her long light brown, loosely, wavy hair and skipped downstairs.

Samantha smiled at Naomi who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning sweetie." Samantha greeted.

"Morning Mrs. Morgan!" she cheered and sat down at the round brown table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I told you, you can call me Sam." She walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

She giggled, "Sorry Sam I'm just so excited that I can't think!"

"Yeah she woke me up all bouncy." Will smiled as he made his appearance in the kitchen. He gave Samantha a hug before sitting down.

"When are they coming to pi…"

Naomi started asking but was cut off by the door bell. Her face lit up. She was excited and very nervous at the same time. It was times like this she really hated her disability for chronic shyness.

"Do you want to answer the door?" Samantha asked Naomi.

She shook her head yes. Samantha loved how excited she was. She took her hand and walked with her as she encouraged her to open the door.

"I'm right here honey."

Naomi nodded and took a deep breath before she slowly reached up to the doorknob and turned it. Damon and Stefan stood there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Naomi!" they greeted with much enthusiasm.

She backed up slightly to let them in; hiding behind the door she softly spoke.

"Hi."

"Will!" Samantha called with a smile before turning back to Damon and Stefan; "would you like any coffee or anything to eat before you go?"

Damon shook his head, "no thank you, we are going to be stopping somewhere on the way there," he smiled.

Samantha chuckled. "Okay, good thing I didn't make the kids breakfast then."

Will went over to the doorway joining the group.

"You ready to go?" Damon smiled looking at the kids.

Will smiled nodding as Naomi was nervous and scared. She barely showed any expression. Stefan smiled warmly and bent down to her level.

"Sweetie, we're going to have fun, nothing bad will happen I promise you."

He held out his hand to the shy little girl. Naomi hesitated but smiled slightly as she took his hand.

"Bye Samantha."

Will and Naomi smiled and waved as Stefan and Damon led them to the Camaro, Damon's car.

"Will if you want you can ride shotgun."

Stefan offered as he could tell that Naomi wasn't gonna let go of his hand.

Will nodded and got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Stefan."

"No problem," he smiled and got in the back with Naomi.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

An half hour of driving and talking passed by quickly. Damon pulled into a small diner. They were quickly seated at a booth moments after walking in. Will sat next to Damon as Stefan was next to Naomi. Naomi stared at the menu trying to think of what she wanted. She was having trouble reading with her dyslexia. Will had took notice of his sister's struggle. "

Hey monkey, the bacon and egg on the bagel sounds good," he smiled.

She smiled and closed the menu.

"I'll have that then, with chocolate milk."

"You know what that does sound pretty good; I think I will have that as well," Stefan smiled.

"Yes, that sound good; but not as good as the French toast casserole," Damon smiled sweetly, "Oh, and what's with the nick name Monkey?"

Will smiled, "it's just something our mom and I started calling Naomi when she was about three. She was in gymnastics for a few years and climbed on everything in the house.

Damon and Stefan smiled at the idea of the little girl swinging and climbing around. They both gave her a big smile. She smiled back but with brightly red cheeks due to her blushing.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

They finished eating they were back on the road. Naomi fell asleep on the way as it took another hour get to the theme park. Her head was on Stefan's shoulder. Will was quite surprised by how quickly Naomi took to Stefan. He was happy for her though. It was nice to see her connect with someone. Damon pulled in the parking lot.

Will's eyes widened.

"No way, Hershey Park!" he smiled. 'I've always wanted to come here!"

Naomi groaned as she woke from Will's cheer.

"We're here?" She rubbed her eyes.

Damon smiled. "Yes sleepy head, we're here."

She looked out the window and saw a huge roller coaster.

"Woah!" She smiled.

They each stepped out of the car. Damon noticed right away how Stefan's demeanor had changed. Damon stood really close to talk to his little brother as privately as possible.

"You have that look on your face, when was the last time you properly fed?"

"Fuck Damon, I'm not a baby. I had some before we hit the airport yesterday."

"Watch the language and your tone! And why didn't you drink the blood I handed you this morning?"

"I don't know," Stefan shrugged, "but I'll be fine."

Damon sighed, "And THIS is why I have to treat you like a little boy sometimes; you don't take care of yourself properly. Okay, if you say you are fine then that means NO attitude. This is your only warning, understand?"

Stefan became a bit antsy.

"You wouldn't actually spank me in front of Will and Naomi would you!?"

"Yes, I would, so watch it," Damon said sternly.

Will and Naomi were too busy checking everything they could see simply from the parking lot. They couldn't wait to go in and explore.

"Okay, I understand," said Stefan meekly.

"Good," Damon said with a half smirk. He turned his attention over to his niece and nephew, "Okay, who's ready for some fun!?"


	3. Hershey Park

**Hershey Park**

**AN: Naomi is 11 years old! Sorry if there was confusion**

"Stefan, quit lagging behind, let's go!"

Damon instructed over his shoulder as Naomi and William took in the glorious and enchanting sites. Stefan sighed and attempted to walk faster. He found himself to be getting more and more tired.

"Ooo, Skyrush! I really wanna go on that!"

Naomi smiled as she pointed to the huge roller coaster.

"Oh yeah! That does look fun!"

Damon smiled at the angelic girl then turned back to see his little brother a good 25 feet behind the group, "come on Stefan, hurry!"

Stefan simply rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Right, cause if we don't get there this VERY second it won't be there anymore."

With Damon's sonic vampire ears he heard Stefan perfectly. He halted mid-walk and turned on his heels.

"Kids, wait right here for a few moments, I have to adjust someone's attitude."

Damon said as walked back toward Stefan, grabbed his upper arm and marched him to the closest bathroom.

"Damon I.."

"Be quiet Stefan!"

Damon growled as he made sure no one was around. He pulled Stefan into the biggest stall and locked the door. He went up behind him, bit into his own forearm and force fed his baby brother the nutrient he so desperately needed. Stefan fed ravenously for a good minute before Damon had to pry his arm away. It took a moment or two to set in but things began to look much better for Stefan. The color re-gained in his face and his energy level skyrocketed.

"Wow, you were right I did need to feed," he said sheepishly.

He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm really sorry and thank you."

Damon nodded, "Of course, but we're not through here. I told you FIRST THING this morning to feed because of your lack of feeding yesterday; but, you didn't obey and now you must pay the price for that."

Before Stefan could rebuttal Damon had him bent over his arm. He swatted fierily over his designer jeaned bottom. Stefan bucked and tried to get away; but, the hold that Damon had on him was immense.

"Damon I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll listen from now on! I promise!"

"Humph, I have heard that one before ONE TOO MANY TIMES little brother!"

In one quick movement Damon bared his bottom and landed more unsympathetic swats to his bare bottom.

"Ahh! Okay, I really am sorry! I PROMISE, promise, promise, I'll be on my BEST behavior for the rest of the trip!"

Damon landed a few more powerful swats before he stopped. He put him down and Stefan immediately pulled up and re-fastened his cloths.

"You BETTER keep that promise or so help me I'll use my belt next time; do you understand?

"Ye-yes sir," he sniffled and rubbed his bottom.

"Alright, freshen up and meet us back outside. Don't take too long."

Damon put a hand on his brother's shoulder; gave it a small squeeze, he smiled a sympathetic half smile then walked out.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon found William and Naomi had waited as patiently as possible.

"Is everything okay?" William asked.

"Everything is now," said Damon confidently.

"Where's Stefan?" Naomi asked in her small, timid voice.

"He'll be out in a minute sweetheart; he wasn't..mmm, feeling too well."

"Oh, okay," she replied with a sweet smile.

XOXOXO

Stefan walked out of the bathroom. He brushed a few more stray tears away before he joined his family. William and Naomi both gave Stefan big smiles.

"Are you ready for the Skyrush? William asked, "I read it was one of the wildest rides in the park!"

"Mmm, wild as in really bumpy?" Stefan asked with concern for his freshly spanked bottom.

"Oh come on Stef," said Damon with a Cheshire grin, "it'll be fun! The bumpier the better!"

"Oh yay me," Stefan muttered before he was dragged onto a ride he wanted no part of.

XXOXOO

The new newly acquainted family members climbed into the seat of the ride. It was perfect for a family of their size as it sat four in a row. Two of the seats were sturdy on the track as the outside two hung out and over. Damon and Stefan sat on the outside as William and Naomi sat in the middle. Naomi was a little nervous. Stefan took her hand and gave her a sweet smile as the ride started. She smiled back but let go of his hand. She needed it to clutch onto her harness as the roller coaster flew down the hill. She screamed on the top of her lungs; but, it was a scream developed more from joy than fear.

"WOO HOO!" The four screamed in excitement.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"That popcorn smells really good," said William, "may we get some please?"

Damon looked at him with a huge smile and glanced at Stefan.

"Now THAT little brother is a polite young man; you should really take notes," he teased.

Naomi began to giggle. She was close to staying quiet due to her shy nature; but, she was beginning to feel comfortable.

"Ohh, Will is like this with everyone he doesn't know that well. Just give him some time to get to know you better."

Damon and Stefan started to laugh.

"Oh oh," said Damon, "okay, well thank you for the heads up," he smiled and gave her a wink.

William gave Naomi a small shove from his disapproval over her revilement of his true nature. She just looked up at him and smiled.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

The four strolled to the next ride as they ate their popcorn. William especially had his attention in finding the un-popped kernels. Naomi heard music and looked to her right to find a stage where the Hershey Park Characters were putting on a show. She became mesmerized in the song and just stood there and watched.

A few moments went by before William noticed his little sister was no longer by his side. He frantically started to look around

"Damon! Stefan! I can't find Naomi!"


	4. The Announcement

The Announcement

William turned around to simply check that his little sister was nearby; but, found she wasn't anywhere in site. His heart started to beat out of his chest from panic. He ran over to Damon and Stefan who were several feet ahead of him. "I can't find Naomi!" He yelled out.

Damon and Stefan dead-panned, looking at a nervous Will who was turning pale, "What do you mean you can't find her?" Stefan asked with shakiness in his voice.

Damon looked at Will and stepped closer to him, but not in an intimidating way. But with Damon's muscles and the worried expression on his face would intimidate anyone at that moment, especially since he towered at least a good 5 inches over Will. "When do you remember seeing her last?"

"Just after we got the cotton candy! I-I let go of her hand and was eating and then she was gone!"

Will started to tear up at the thought of someone possibly harming her...again. His brown eyes grew wide at the realization that something bad could have happened. "What if someone took her?! Oh my God this is all my fault!" Will grew into a sheer panic.

Damon was determined not to let his fear show through. He took a hold of Will's shoulders gently and looked him in the eyes. "Will look at me, everything will be okay. We will find her. I promise you."

"He's right Will." Stefan jumped in. "Lets' just back track, come on."

"Will is there anything that would attract her attention?" Damon asked looking around the well-crowded amusement park.

Will took a look around furiously and saw a sign that read '_PUPPET SHOW! MAIN STAGE. CHECK MAP FOR TIMES!' _"Umm...Oh! She loves puppets!" Will exclaimed pointing to the sign written in chalk that was in front of them.

"Okay, okay good. Stefan look at the map is there any puppet shows going on right now?" Damon asked trying to piece things together.

Stefan looked at the map then quickly looked up at the two. "Yes! Right where we just were!"

"C'mon let's go!" Damon said and practically bolted towards the puppet show. Naomi was sitting in the last row of seats and luckily she was the last one in that row. She was just taking in all the sounds and smells of the Amusement park as she was enjoying the Puppet Show featuring a Hershey Bar and more well known candy.

Damon spotted her right away and ran to her. He picked her up and hugged her tight. "Oh thank God! I thought I lost you!"

Naomi patted his back and tried to wiggle out of his arms, "I'm okay! Look, Puppet show!" She smiled pointing to the stage.

He put her down and then sat next to her. "Naomi, look at me for a minute please."

Naomi smiled and turned her head to him but kept her eyes on the show.

Damon cleared his throat to get the little girl's attention. "Naomi...do you want to go home?"

"No why?" Naomi said looking at him now her face turning from happy to sad in a second.

"Then look at me and pay attention until I am finished." Damon instructed his voice firm but calm.

Naomi pouted but kept her attention on her uncle. She felt the 'force' start to turn her head to look at the stage but Damon gently put one hand on her cheek to keep her attention locked on him. He looked in her deep blue eyes making sure that she hears him. "From now on you have to learn that you must _always_ have an adult with you at _all_ times. You can't just see something you like and stop without letting someone know. Do you understand?"

Naomi nodded understandingly. "Yes I Understand. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You did. You scared all of us." Damon said but then continued. "I know we just met but I and Stefan already love you and Will very much."

"I...I love you too." Naomi said softly. "Am I in trouble?" She asked with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

'Man that look is _already_ starting to melt my heart!' Damon thought to himself. He shook his head, "No, consider this your one and _only _warning okay." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay." She smiled but then furrowed her brow in thought. "Umm what would happen if I did it again? Just curious."

Damon chuckled slightly at her question but answered her seriously. "Well, you'll find your cute little bottom over my lap, that's what. So do not do it again."

Her eyes widened and she gulped knowing that he was serious." Y-you would spank me?"

"Yes, that is how I handle things when children are naughty." He said with a pointed look.

"But that hurts." Naomi pouted looking in her uncle's blue eyes.

Damon chuckled and tapped her nose. "That's the point...so we have an understanding then?"

"Yes Uncle Damon." Naomi said and wrapped her arms around him. Damon smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Will and Stefan watched the exchange between Damon and Naomi. Stefan smiled at Will and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"See Will, we found her." Stefan said with a relieved smile to let Will know that everything is okay.

Will nodded and chuckled as a little boy walking by holding his dad's hand caught his attention for a slip second as he remembered the time when he used to hold his father's hand, and actually had a good time with him. He mentally shook his head and went back to reality. "Yeah, sorry I freaked out."

Stefan shook his head. "Don't apologize it's totally understandable. You two have been through a lot and it's normal that you are very protective of her." He smiled. "Wanna go see her?"

Will smiled and nodded ran over and hugged his little sister. "Naomi Grace don't you _ever _do that again! You hear me?"

Naomi felt her face turn red with slight embarrassment. "Wiilllll I know. Uncle Damon just told me, now hush I wanna finish the puppet show."She huffed and turned her attention back to the stage.

Will smacked her leg once right on her outer thigh. "You know better than to talk to me like that," he scolded.

"Oww." she whined and rubbed her leg. "I'm sorry. May I please finish the puppet show?"

Will smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes you may."

They finished their day at Hershey Park with riding almost every single ride. Even though Damon has been 'raising' Stefan for about a hundred years now, the two kids, especially Naomi wore him out. But he definitely loved the feeling. He can't help the fact that he has already filled a place with them in his heart.

As they were in the car driving back home Damon decided to break the silence. "So did you kids have fun today?" He looked in the rearview mirror at Naomi and Will, who decided to sit in the back with his baby sister.

"Yeah! Loads of fun! Thank you so much for today!" Naomi smiled as she had her head on her window watching the other cars go by in the other lane.

Will chuckled, "Yes I had a lot of fun as well and thank you. We really needed it." He placed a comforting hand on Naomi's.

"Well you two are quite welcome." Damon smiled, turning the heat up in the car as he saw Naomi let out a few chills.

"I'm hungry though." Naomi spoke up patting her tummy. "Can we please stop somewhere to eat?"

Stefan smiled. "I'm hungry too." One thing that Stefan and even Damon like about being a vampire is that they can still eat regular food and drink regular drinks. Although when they first turned regular food was disgusting but in time the taste came back to them.

"You hungry too Will?" Damon asked, turning onto another road.

"Oh yes very!" He smiled also giving his stomach a pat.

"Okay then. Dinner it is." He smiled and pulled into the next restaurant they saw. Once he parked he got everyone out and into the restaurant. It was a nice little place. The lighting was set dim and there were very few people in side at this moment. The short, slim hostess with blonde hair that was pulled up into a pony tail smiled at the little family. "How many?" she smiled gathering menus.

"Four please." Damon smiled as he felt Naomi's hand grab his. The hostess whose nametag read Jennifer gathered four menus and hugged them to her chest. "Follow me please." She instructed as she started to walk into the back room that had one other family in it. She sat them at a round table in the middle of the room that had a candle lit in the middle. "Well the ambiance is very nice." Damon smiled and he just got a dumbfounded look from Naomi. "The ambi-what?" Snickers were heard around the table and Damon smiled before answering. "It's a very nice place."

Naomi just smiled and nodded. "Ohh...yeah it is." She said looking over her menu, but not really knowing what was on it due to her chronic dyslexia.

"Sooo order whatever you want." Acknowledged Damon with a big smile as he looked over at Will and Naomi.

"Okay" she smiled. "I waaannnt...oooo Will do they have a bacon cheese burger? Oh and loaded fries?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yep...right there." He pointed to it for her as he scanned over what he wanted to eat.

"So can I get that? With raspberry iced tea? Please."

Damon looked at Will. Umm that should be just fine...right Will?" He asked not knowing of Naomi's night time rituals quite yet.

"Please Will?" Naomi smiled at him. The tone in her voice was so sweet and innocent that it was just so hard to say no.

"Sorry Monkey but you know the rules, only a small amount of milk after 6:30 and it's..." he looked at his phone for the time. "7:00."

"But we're eating a late dinner." She pouted but still maintained the innocence in her voice.

No one was bothered by the fact that the other family had left the room, so now it was just the four of them in that particular dining area.

"I know but that has nothing to do with bed time, I'm sorry." Will said genuinely taking a sip of his water that the waitress had already brought them.

"Hey, Naomi," Damon cuts in. "We'll have a nice raspberry tea for lunch tomorrow okay?" He smiled trying to keep the little girl from getting even more upset.

As Naomi was about to pout even more to Will she smiled at Damon. "Okay. Can i get the Burger and loaded fries though?" she asked Will.

"Ya, if Uncle Damon is cool with it then ya." He smiled.

Damon smiled and nodded. "I'm cool with it."

Naomi smiled. Stefan looked at Damon. "Damon can I get the chicken parmesan?"

Damon answered. "Sure little brother."

"What you getting William" Damon smirked.

"Um, just a burger and fries." Will smiled closing the menu.

After they ordered their food they just sat around the table talking about how much fun they had that day. Naomi though was really bouncy and as she was bouncing she kept kicking Will's legs. Will though got quite annoyed, quite fast. "Naomi stop!" He whispered harshly so he didn't disturb anyone else is the restaurant.

Naomi jumped slightly and cowered in her chair as she still bounced. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are, you are kicking my legs." He stated giving her a warning look.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said and contained her feet as she kept bouncing in the padded chair.

Damon swallowed his water just in time to reprimand Naomi. "Naomi, please stop bouncing too."

Naomi stopped with a giggle. "Sorry." She smacked her lips together realizing her mouth was dry. "Will may I please have some water?"

He shook his head. "Have a sip of your milk." He pointed with his head.

"I'm saving my milk for my food. Please?" She gave him the most innocent puppy face ever.

"Okay, just one sip." He said and handed over his glass and watched her intently as she put the glass to her mouth. Instead of one sip she took about three gulps and put the glass down.

"Wow that's the biggest one sip I have ever seen." Stefan chuckled making Naomi chuckle as well. Will took the glass and gave a pointed look to his sister. "Okay, no more."

She huffed and sat back in her chair. "But what if I get thirsty?"

"Then you'll have to wait." Will said with a tone that declared it was the end of that conversation.

"Okie dokie." Naomi smiled. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She announced and stood up and pulled down her shirt as it has risen up as she stood. She pushed in her chair and made her way to the hall with the restrooms that was just about 15 feet away.

Stefan and Damon were both wondering why it was crucial that Naomi must not have much to drink after 6:30. Damon was the one to ask the question as Stefan cleared his throat.

"Will, if I may ask, why can't she have much to drink past 6:30?"

Will was a little caught off guard by the question, but also expected it at the same time. "Oh, um she doesn't always have the ability to stay dry during the night. It's caused by this nervous condition she has, and she still has to wear pull ups to bed. And if she drinks too much past 6:30 it's much worse."

The two were lost for words, but Damon wished he could rip into their father's neck and torture them like he has and still is torturing the kids. He may not be there physically but he's still there mentally and it is definitely taking a toll on them; especially Naomi. But luckily they were saved from their loss of words as Naomi came skipping out of the bathroom and to the table. She smiled and sat down pulling her chair in. She could feel something was up and looked up at her brother, and uncles, and she knew. "Will! You told them didn't you!" She could feel her face get red with embarrassment.

Damon spoke up before Will had the chance to speak. "Naomi, it's okay. It's good that he told us, it's something we should know because," he looked at Stefan then back at the kids. "I actually, we want both of you to come live with us."

**Reviews ARE APPRECIATED! **** And the more reviews the more inspired I am to update faster! Suggestions are welcome as well! If there's anything special you'd like me to work into this story just let me know! **


End file.
